Exorcismo
by KuroganeNoLoke
Summary: Shura se da cuenta que se ha enamorado de Yukio, y él la rechazó hace tiempo, Pero Shura no se dará por vencida /oneshot basado en el primer op de ane


**Chaos! aqui con otro mini fic de esta pareja !**

* * *

Ao no exorcist es de Kazue Kato

* * *

nota:** esta basado en el op1 de ane , es un fandub creo que lo cantaba mago rey**

* * *

Exorcismo

Ao no Exorcist

Shura x Yukio

.

.

.

**Hey Si, ok Todos Deseamos Crecer y Amar**  
**Como en un Cajón nuestra alma esta**

**.**

Nunca pude aceptar y aclarar mucho mis sentimientos, la gente a veces es algo rara, como si su único objetivo fuera crecer, casarse y morir, vivir atado a esa regla, No quiero terminar así, como una loca enamorada dando suspiros, quisiera salir pero siempre dudo,

.

**El limite Tu lo harás **  
**Vamos sal ya, no lo dudes mas**

.

Vagando en mi mente recordé mi primera declaración, un asco y desastre completamente, ¿Y con quién? El nombrado Yukio, o como suelo decirle el cuatro ojos, sus palabras aún me atormentan a veces,

**_ """ Si cambiaras tu actitud tal vez piense en ti como una chica """_**

**_._**

**El limite Tu lo harás **  
**Vamos sal ya, no lo dudes mas**

.

¡Ese idiota!, Sin dudarlo y con pasos firmes empecé a buscar a Yukio, Era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, ¿era broma no? Hasta que logré divisarlo con su típica expresión casi neutra, saliendo de la oficina de Mephisto, Lo seguí con algo de nervios desde un lugar donde no me encontrara,

Pero los nervios me traicionaron y me tropecé quedando enfrente de él, Me gustaría decir eso pero quedé en sus brazos, me sostuvo de estrellarme contra el muy sólido piso,

.

**Este Orgulloso Corazón No me detendrá ahora. **  
**Noo nunca Cambiare lo que soy**  
**Mas debo mis impulsos Aprender a ignorar**

.

-** ¿Pero qué estás haciendo Shura?** - frunció levemente el ceño,

Me levanté de sus fuertes brazos ¡Pero qué digo! Era ahora o nunca,

-** Nada que te importe cuatro ojos - **

Pie en falso Malditos impulsos que tenía, era lógico que frunciera mucho más el ceño, y se molestara,

- **Entonces me voy** -

- **¡E-espera! -** tragué duro y cuando el se dio vuelta lo jalé del brazo para que no se fuera,

.

**Exorciza mi Alma**

**Y Aleja el maldito dolor,**

**Hazme sentir el Amor**

**Besándome ahora**

**.**

- **¿Qué?-**

Su voz era fría como siempre, pero esta vez era diferente, no sé porqué pero me sentía muy pequeña, y como tal me puse a llorar, Yukio abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no era lógico que yo hiciera eso, Me tomó por ambos hombros mientras yo lo único que hacía era llorar,

-** ¡H-hey Shura! ¿Te hiciste daño?-**

**- L-lo siento le respondí entre sollozos-**

**- ¿Ah?-**

**.**

**Sé que te hice Daño y Ahora me Siento tan mal**

**Y Aunque trate de Entenderlo**

**Me siento como un adulto sin vida**

**.**

- **Descuida-** soltó un suspiro-** No es como si nunca me hubieras dicho cuatro ojos**

- **¡M-me estoy disculpando por todo!-**

No podía entender porqué no se molestaba, ni porque yo estaba tan confundida,

.

**No, No sé si tu eres para mi,**

**Pero al menos lo voy a intentar.**

**Nadie podrá apagar el Fuego en mí**

**Sé que Fácil no va ser**

**Y que si llueve Fuerte, mucho me voy a mojar**

**Pero no apagaran mi fuego**

**Con Orgullo ardera mi corazón**

**.**

-** Dime Yukio-**

**- ¿Sí?-**

-** Si alguien estuviera enamorado de ti ¿Qué harías?**- al menos podía intentarlo, aun si su respuesta era mala,

- **Nada-**

**- ¿Enserio nada?-**

**- En estos momentos me es imposible enamorarme-**

**- Ya veo -**

**- ¿Pasa algo?-**

**- Nada-**

**.**

**Tal Como lo Predije**

**Comenzó a llover.**

**Y empiezo a recordar problemas del ayer**

**Me Hablas de un futuro**

**Y lo que puede ser.**

**Se encendió la pasión y empezamos a pelear**

.

Empezó a llover fuertemente, pero eso no me impidió salir corriendo a la máxima velocidad que pude, no quería que me viera así, Sentía su voz gritándome, así que corrí mas fuerte apretando mis ojos,

Pero fue más rápido y me jaló por ambos hombros,

-** ¡¿Porqué corres Shura?! –**

**- ¡Suéltame! –**

**- No** –una simple respuesta, no esperaba menos,

.

**Exorciza mi Alma**

**Y Aleja el maldito dolor,**

**Hazme sentir el Amor**

**Besándome ahora.**

**Tienes que Entenderlo, pues por ti siempre voy a luchar**

**Y tu serás el Rival más difícil**

.

**- D-déjame sola Yukio –**

**- No –**

**- ¡No seas ter-**

Me hizo callar con un beso, era torpe pero algo dulce, era su primer beso me lo imaginé,

No me importaba si no éramos la pareja perfecta que se lleva bien, ninguno iba a cambiar por agradarle al otro,

Se separó cuando nos faltó oxígeno, y me sonrió sonrojado,

.

**Se que no vas entender**

**Y que si no me callo, Tu te puedes molestar**

**Pero no escucharas Silencio**

**Con Amor te Hablara mi corazón**

.

**- Te ves uke** –solté una pequeña risa,

-** ¡S-shura!** –me miró frunciendo el ceño,

-** Te quiero imbécil** –dije susurrando bajo,

**- ¿Qué? –**

**- ¡Nada! –**

**.**

**La Pasión Continúa Ardiendo**

**No, Yo no me rendiré**

**Porque yo te amo de Verdad**

**Endemoniado viviré si te vas**

.

**- Te oí Shura –**

**- Lo se tonto** –le sonreí abiertamente y el soltó un pequeño suspiro,

.

**Yo Sé que todo puede ser, y el destino se pueda cambiar.**

**Pero no Apagaras mi Fuego**

**Este ardiente Fuego**

.

-** Vamos a casa mejor Shura –**

**- ¿Uh? ¡Sí!-**

Tal vez ninguno estaba preparado para esta situación, pero ambos nos correspondíamos, ambos nos queremos y aunque no lo demostremos, este amor continuará avanzando.-

.

**No apagaran mi Amor, Por siempre yo te amareee**

**No Apagaran, no Apagaran el Fuego en mi interior**

**No Apagaran, no Apagaran mi Ardiente Corazon**

**No Apagaran, no Apagaran la llama de mi amor**

**No Apagaran, no Apagaran , no Apagaran mi Orgullo y mi ser**

**.**


End file.
